O nascer do sol
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ela jamais se esqueceria da manhã em que o conheceu. - HaoxAnna - oneshot


**O nascer do sol.**

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, achava que jamais se esqueceria daquela manhã. Por muitas vezes, simplesmente fechava os olhos para lembrar-se do sorriso que ele havia dado, antes de partir. E das lágrimas.

Um amor de verão.

Não foi porque eles quiseram, mas tiveram que se separar.

**XXX**

_Eu tenho que voltar._

_Então isso é um adeus?_

_Se você me esperar, será um até logo._

_Esperar...?_

_Eu prometo que voltarei._

Ele a tomou nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, partindo antes do fim da manhã.

**XXX**

Sem que percebesse, as lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto. Estava sentada sobre a areia da praia, enquanto observava o nascer do sol naquela fria manhã.

"Hao..." Balbuciou, apertando as mãos contra o uniforme escolar.

Já fazia um ano. Um ano que ele havia partido de volta para a Inglaterra. Um ano que não tinha sequer notícias dele. Só que as férias de verão haviam sido únicas em todas as suas manhãs, em especial. Porque foi numa manhã que ela o conheceu, naquela mesma praia.

**XXX**

_Cuidado!_

Ela ouviu. Isso antes da bola de vôlei atingir-lhe fortemente a cabeça. Depois disso, sentiu a visão turva e não lembrou-se mais de nada. Somente do rosto de um Anjo que veio lhe resgatar.

"Ai..." Ela murmurou, voltando a si vagamente.

"Você está bem?" O garoto de longos cabelos castanhos perguntou, acomodando-a nos próprios braços.

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou, mantendo os olhos semi-abertos. A cabeça doía como se tivesse sido arremessada contra o chão e as pessoas que formavam uma roda em volta de si, começavam a incomodar.

"O meu irmão te atingiu com uma bola de vôlei. Eu sinto muito." O garoto olhou de canto para o outro semelhante a ele, porém muito mais magro e de cabelos mais curtos.

"E-eu sinto muito." O outro garoto murmurou.

"Tanto faz." Ela ergueu-se, sentindo um pouco de tontura, e teria caído novamente se _ele_ não tivesse lhe segurado pelos ombros.

"Você está hospedada em algum lugar? Eu posso te acompanhar."

"Não é preciso." A loirinha respondeu, afastando as mãos dele de si.

"Eu insisto."

E ela apenas revirou os olhos, sendo seguida por ele quando tentou afastar-se.

**XXX**

Suspirou, apoiando-se sobre os braços devidamente cruzados acima dos joelhos dobrados. Aquele era o último dia de aula antes do término do ano letivo. Ergueu o olhar para o céu e viu que o sol já iluminava boa parte da praia. Mas ainda era cedo para estar na escola. Por isso, resolveu ficar um pouco mais ali.

"Se você não tivesse me acompanhado, provavelmente não teríamos nos aproximado tanto." Sorriu fracamente, passando as mãos levemente pelos lábios.

**XXX**

"Vai _mesmo_ ficar me seguindo?" A loirinha perguntou, olhando-o de canto, enquanto continuava a caminhar.

"Não estou te seguindo, apenas te acompanhando. Se você não sabe diferenciar, eu sinto muito." Sorriu.

"Idiota." Anna revirou os olhos e atravessou, sem olhar, a avenida principal. A única coisa que sentiu após ouvir uma alta buzina, foi a mão de alguém lhe segurando o pulso com certa força e braços em torno de seu pequeno corpo.

"Tome mais cuidado!" Hao disse, lhe dirigindo um olhar acusador.

"E-eu..." Ficou sem fala por alguns instantes, mas afastou-se ao notar como estava com ele e corou sutilmente. "Eu vou sozinha a partir daqui, minha casa é logo ali." Apontou.

"Eu atravesso esta rua com você." Insistiu e segurou-lhe a mão. "Se vim até aqui, posso ir até lá que minhas pernas não cairão." Sorriu para ela.

"Tanto faz."

"Espero te ver logo...como é o seu nome?"

"Anna. Kyoyama Anna."

"Asakura Hao ao seu dispor." Fez uma breve reverência e sorriu.

**XXX**

"Depois disso, você não demorou para me conquistar..." Fechou os olhos. "É uma pena que tenha que ter ido embora assim..."

Suspirou, ouvindo o barulho das ondas do mar. Esse barulho lhe lembrava...seu primeiro beijo com ele.

**XXX**

"Eu _não_ vou ficar no meio daquela gente toda." Revirou os olhos, caminhando para longe.

"Oras, e por que não? Vai ser divertido se você jogar conosco, Anna! E só falta _uma_ pessoa para completar o time!" Hao continuou a segui-la.

"Essa praia está _repleta_ de pessoas. Por que não me deixa em paz, Hao?" Parou, virando-se bruscamente para ele e viu um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

"Porque eu quero você." Uniu os lábios aos dela num beijo selvagem. No início, Anna tentou se afastar, mas, ao ver que era inútil, cedeu aos encantos dele.

**XXX**

"E depois disso...você foi embora." Ergueu-se da areia da praia, ao ver o sol surgir em todo seu esplendor. Já era hora de ir para a aula. "E eu fui tola de acreditar que voltaria."

"É mesmo?" A voz veio do topo do calçadão e Anna sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvi-la. Seria...

"Hao?" Não podia acreditar. Simplesmente _não conseguia_ acreditar que era ele.

"Quem você esperava, o _Bozo_?" Ele riu, aproximando-se. "Acabaram as minhas aulas, Anna, e eu vim para cá como prometi."

"Eu esperava até mesmo _Buda_, mas não você..." Virou o rosto para o lado. "Achei que não fosse mais voltar."

"Mas estou aqui agora, não estou? Eu _sempre_ cumpro as minhas promessas, Anna." Sorriu docemente e aproximou-se, abraçando-a.

"Eu senti a sua falta..." Murmurou baixinho.

"Eu também senti a sua..." Afagou-lhe os cabelos levemente. "Mas agora eu ficarei aqui...para terminar a escola. E poderemos ver, todos os dias, o nascer do sol juntos.." A olhou nos olhos. Ela sorriu.

"Eu vou adorar..."

Depois disso, os lábios se uniram em um beijo suave e eles nunca mais deixaram de ver o nascer do sol naquela praia todas as manhãs.

**N/A:**

Geez! Eu finalmente consegui desempacar esta fic. Tá certo que ela ficou um lixo, mas eu finalmente consegui encerrar ela! Foram árduos meses nos quais ela ficou guardadinha no freezer, mas agora eu terminei. Ficou uma droga, mas eu precisava fazer algo pra postar no 30 cookies ou eu ia enlouquecer! O tema da vez, meio implícito, era _manhã._

Acho que agora eu desengato. Preciso terminar os temas que faltam. Mas não importa. Agora irei trabalhar nos oito que me restam!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
